You've Been BLITZED
by thebrokencradle
Summary: A surprise visit from Blitzwing's Random component leaves Megatron confused, giddy and exhausted.


_**You've Been BLITZED**_

Megatron had come to expect a lot from Blitzwing. Very few things that the crazed triple changer did anymore really surprised him. Really, all three personalities were completely stark raving mad. Icy at least had some semblance of sanity, but he thought that in a previous life he was a femme caretaker for some elite Autobot senator's son. But that was besides the point! The point was that anything Blitzwing did should have simply rolled off of Megatron's shoulders instantly instead of sending him into this half-dazed state of absolute shock.

Random, separated from his two brothers for once, had run into his berth-room and was hiding under his sheets, between his legs. Megatron stared at the still seeker, optics wide and jaw slightly slack. The triple changer wasn't moving so the warlord tried to discreetly move his thigh away from the side of the smooth, sleek helm.

No dice. Random grabbed both of his legs to keep him still and gave a very loud stage whisper of:

"I'm hiding from mein bruders!

"Ah." Megatron managed, blinking and trying not to be slightly turned on by the youngest Blitz-brother's position. Between his legs. With his pert little aft in the air. Right where the warlord wanted him (and had him in his fantasies).

"Jou are very varm." Blitzwing snuggled his head further towards the apex of Megatron's thighs and the mech jumped, feeling his interfacing systems clicking on along with his cooling fans. There was some movement and Blitzwing wriggled forward, resting his chin on the older mech's abdomen. "Vhy are jou so varm?"

The innocent face was genuinely curious and Megatron flapped his jaw a few times before sliding his hand down to Blitzwing's wing, stroking it experimentally a few times. Blitzwing melted into a puddle of trembling goo at the touch, mouth falling open and body going limp. Megatron groaned as those soft, perfect lips pressed to his groin plating, licking the heated metal shyly.

"Zhat gut, ja?"

"Yes…" Megatron stroked Blitzwing's head and pulled him upward. "But I want to see something…" Blitzwing blinked and gasped when the larger mech stroked his aft, poking at his aft plating before finding the small port covering between the slender thighs. The port covering was removed quickly and Blitzwing gasped, stumbling back and staring down at the exposed and leaking port.

"Vh… Vhat?" Blitzwing reached down and touched the glistening port gently. He gasped and moaned at the pleasurable sensation, delving two fingers in and whimpering needily. Megatron reached down at touched the port, Blitzwing grabbing his wrist and thrusting his hips forward, gasping and thrusting experimentally. Megatron's finger bumped into something a few mechano inches in and he blinked, optics brightening in surprise.

"Blitzwing? Have you ever… interfaced before?"

"Vhat is interface?"

Guess that answered that question.

"This is interface, what we're doing."

"Oh! Is interface vhat Icy und Starscream do togezher vhen zhey zhink I'm not zhere?"

And that was too much information.

"I… Guess…" Random grinned widely, moving forward slightly.

"Zhen I vant to do it vizh jou!" Megatron blinked and was about to ask if Blitzwing was alright when he stopped himself. This was an opportunity of a lifetime, and Megatron had proven himself to be rather opportunistic when it was worth his while… And Random would DEFINITELY be worth his while…

"Well… Come here then…" Blitzwing scrambled onto Megatron's chest and the larger mech worried about how small he was. The little seeker would be torn apart by Megatron's spike alone, much less any movement. "Careful." He murmured when Blitzwing pawed at his interfacing panel.

Blitzwing stared at Megatron's spike, optics wide and grin faltering.

"It's big…" He whimpered. Megatron wanted to roll his optics but if he wanted the youngest Blitz-Brother then he would have to be gentle with him.

"It's not that bad… You're a big mech too so it will be fine." Megatron wasn't sure about the credibility or logic of this statement, but Blitzwing accepted it and his previous enthusiasm was back. He bounced forward, slamming his hips down onto Megatron's. Megatron groaned and Blitzwing's optics widened in shock. He hadn't expected that, he had just done what he saw Starscream and Icy do. How they were able to stand the burning, stabbing PAIN was beyond him. The young mech whimpered and trembled in pain, coolant streaming down his face.

"Shh… Relax, Blitzwing…" Megatron murmured, once he regained his senses from the suffocating, wet heat of the tight port. Blitzwing relaxed slowly and Megatron massaged his aft, loosening cables and groping smooth plating gently, nibbling on the edge of a wing. Random trembled and whimpered, thrusting into the larger mech's body, his spike rubbing between them. Megatron growled and thrust into Random, the smaller mech gasping and keening as he met the motions, the friction building until they were on the very edge of overload.

Blitzwing nibbled on Megatron's chin gently, Megatron stroking his wings with long sweeps of his enormous palms, both of them relieved when the heated wash of overload tingled across their circuits, sending them both crashing into the berth, Megatron holding the smaller mech close on top of his body.

As they recovered from overload the only thought Megatron managed to process besides white noise was, _'Primus we'd better do this again soon.'_


End file.
